matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Boss Throne
* ** ** * |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 100 (960 rpm)|capacity = 40 (max 600)|mobility = *120 (legacy) *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |cost = 255 (175 in sale)|level_required = 32|theme = Soviet-themed|released = 11.4.0}} The Boss Throne is a Primary weapon released in the 11.4.0 update. Appearance It is a Soviet submachine gun with the skeleton stock and the grenade launcher. Strategy It has massive damage, fire rate, capacity and mobility. Tips *This primary does not have a scope so it's advised to use at medium range from your target. *Useful for tearing down heavily armored enemies. *This weapon uses ammo really fast, so it is recommended to burst fire. *Aim for the head, this weapon deals 50 hearts per shot to the head. *Burns through extremely fast, recommended to reload after each kill. *It has excellent accuracy from close to long range, more than most primaries in game. *Its impregnable fire rate makes it so that it kills people EXTREMELY fast. *Take advanatage of its high fire rate, firing 16 rounds/second. *Watch out of its average capacity. *Use the grenade launcher feature as your advantage if situation requires it. *This can be used as a last effort to finish off weakened enemies. *This weapon is perfectly accurate at long range, allowing you to eliminate snipers, albeit with difficulty since it is NOT scoped. *Use the grenade launcher at a group of multiple enemies. *This weapon is highly accurate, so you can theoretically snipe weapon with it, but this will take a large amount of skill and would be a big waste of ammo whenever you missed the shot. *Try switching weapons for the occasion that this weapon does run out of ammo, and vice versa. *Aim for the head to deal even more devastating damage to the enemy players. *Useful for weakening (or even destroying) Mechs and Turrets. Counters *If the player were to encounter an opponent with the Boss Throne, the player should use wait for the opponent to reload before attacking as to interrupt the process by either killing the opponent or making him/her switch to a separate weapon. *Area damage can make short work of its users. *Pick off its users from long ranges. *This weapon does not have a scope so using snipers would prove to be very effective counters, however, be mindful that they are still highly accurate and skills players could still hit you. *Never engage in a head to head close range combat unless you have an even higher damaging weapon, such as the Predator or the Minigun Shotgun. *Once you are being targeted or have been hit with the users, engage immediately or try and go take cover in the nearest wall. *Snipers at a long range could easily take these users down, but be aware of its sheer accuracy that you must not stand still while sniping anyone from afar. *Using long ranged weapons will allow you to easily snipe these users, however, be mindful that a skilled player could still hit you from that range. Firing sound *AK Mini's *Big Buddy's (Grenade Launcher) Theme *Soviet-themed Recommended Maps *Pool Party *D-Day *Heaven Gardem *Christmas Town *Christmas Dinner *Alien Planet *Parkour City 3018 *Big Barge *Train Depot *Facility *Night Pool *Toy Factory VS AK Mini *Advantages **Has 40 rounds on use. **Has high damage. **Very accurate. **Has a usable grenade launcher. **Usable in both Singleplayer and Multiplayer. **Has high fire rate. *Neutral **Requires skill *Disadvantages **None Golden Skin Trivia *This is based on the Soviet AKS-74U. *It looks like the buffed version of AK Mini. *While its name seems to be unfitting for the untrained eyes, it actually represent its golden skin that is unlockable upon reaching Adamant League. *It has been given "Armor Bonus" in 13.5.0. *The weapon's name made a lot of players feel uncomfortable about it being named "Boss Throne". *The cost of this weapon became cheaper in the 15.3.0 update. It was reduced from 375 to 255 to make up the wrong turn made by one of the managers in the Cubic.Games (formerly Rilisoft). *Even though this weapon is equipped with the 9 mm rounds, compared to its real life version, it is extremely damaging to the enemies. *Its efficiency was updated in 15.8.0. *There exists its post-apocalyptic counterpart in the 16.2.0 update. Category:Automatic Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Themed Category:Grenade launcher Category:Grenade Launch Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Armor Bonus Category:Legendary